Hold Back Your Farewell
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: Takes place during the present timeline. Part of a four part series. Takes place during the Buu saga and beyond. Pan, is the daughter of Goku, who can see the good in others. Her heart is torn between to men and they are the only ones that can save her. You will witness Pan's birth all the way up to the battle with an ancient race of beings that are beyond time and space.


_**Fo: Hello! I am Fo ^^ This is my brand new fic ^^ There are few things you need to know about this fic. One, this is somewhat canon to the 'DBZ' series starting with the Buu Saga, but there will be major changes with my flare. Two, there are three other timelines mentioned throughout the story, so you need to read them only one that is up right now is 'Wolf Howling At The Moon' and hopefully 'Frost' will be up soon. Three, don t like it don t read it ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Aren't you nice... **_

_**Fo: *Gives Taichi the middle finger* Sit and spin... I do not own 'DBZ'. *sigh* I own nothing *tear* Here are the ages of the young Z fighters. They will be updated as years go by in the fic or as they make their appearance. The OGs are in CAPS! And this *FO means it belongs to my friend Cassy (xxcandylover23xx) Just so you know ^^**_

_**Veemon: And don't forget to review ^^**_

_**Fo: Yeah! Oh! And no flames! You all know how much I hate flames.**_

_**Taichi: We know FO... We all know this...**_

_**Fo: Not everyone!**_

_**Washu: There is something all you readers need to know about Fo's fic...**_

_**Fo: Oh snap! I almost forget; thanks for reminding me Washu! Okay, this will be different from all the other Trunk and Pan fics you all are accustomed to.**_

_**Bob: How so?**_

_**Fo: There is serious love triangle with Pan. She falls in love with both of Trunks and Sasuke. So, I hope you dear readers will be opened minded to my plot. I promise you will grow to love this fic. All I ask, is to give this a chance. And I would like to give credit where credit is due. I would like to thank xxcandylover23xx. She has been a big help. I couldn't have finished the first chapter without her. I want everyone to read her fics. She's super talented! Now! Go read my fic!  
**_

_**Duncan: And review! And no flames...**_

_**Fo: Enjoy! I heart you guys ^.^**_

_**Taichi: Fo...**_

_**Fo: Yes, Taichi?**_

_**Taichi: -.-**_

_**Fo: Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy...  
**_

_**Taichi: -.-**_

_**Fo: *getting creeped out***_

_**Taichi: -.-**_

_**Fo: Dude... Stop staring at me!  
**_

_**Taichi: -.-**_

_**Fo: WHAT!?**_

_**Taichi: Just ho check'n...**_

_**Fo: REALLY!?**_

* * *

**Trunks: 3 Years Old **

**Bra: 1 Year Old **

**Goten: 3 Years Old **

**KENJI: 1 YEAR OLD **

**TIA: 2 YEARS OLD **

**LUTE: 3 YEARS OLD**

** Marron: 2 Years Old **

**ZWEI: 2 YEARS OLD **

**EIN: 2 YEARS OLD **

**Pan: Newborn **

***SASUKE: 1 YEAR OLD **

* * *

Hold Back Your Farewell 

Chapter 1: Sweet Child O' Mine 

* * *

In a hospital room in labor was Chi-Chi.

She was in labor with her third child.

She was having a little girl.

She couldn't be any more happier.

Well, if Goku was here holding her hand. Then everything would be perfect. Never the less, she was sill happy. Chi-Chi was thrilled she finally got her little girl.

She already met three of her daughters from three different timelines.

All three had hardships; one saved from a doomed timeline and was raised by beings that once belonged to myth and legend and over came a force more powerful than Cell, Freiza, the androids, and any villains they had encountered and she helped them out in their timeline by unlocking the mythic blood of the Tessacain in Gohan during the final moments of the Cell Games; then the daughter from the Mirai timeline when the androids devastated her world and witnessing the death of Mirai Gohan and she came back along with Mirai Trunks to help fight the androids and Cell; and the daughter from the timeline where Vegeta-Sei wasn't destroyed she had two sides of her, one emotionless like a statue and the other a chaotic lunatic, the poor thing had drugs pumping to her brain from her spin with the side effects were severe insanity, however she had over came the control that Freiza had on her saving her and coming to her timeline helping them defeat the android named Malice and in return asked for the wish to revive Radtiz and his mate Cabba _**(Fo: Sounds like cabbage... Haha! I'm so clever ^^)**_ and gave Radtiz a premonition that he could have a life with happiness and like the other daughter that had awoken Gohan's Tessacain blood she had awoken Goten's Tessacain's blood.

Chi-Chi promised herself that this daughter she was about to give life to will be as strong and amazing as her other three daughters, at this time around she will not suffer their pain, tragedy, trails, and loss. Her daughter in this timeline will experience all the joy that life has to offer.

However, right now...

She had to push.

She was screaming as the doctor and nurses told her to push.

She was heartbroken that her husband Goku was not going to be there for the birth of their first daughter.

However, at the same time she was thrilled she was having this child it means that she will have another part of Goku. Chi-Chi knew Goku was watching this moment where he was at.

She could see him now..

Cheering her on with that famous Goku Son smile, she adored so much. The smile that made her fall in love with him.

"I am never getting pregnant again!" Chi-Chi grunted as she continued to push.

* * *

Outside in the waiting room in the maternity ward of the hospital was Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillen, Android Eighteen, Puar, Tien, Lunch, Master Roshi, Oolong, Radtiz _**(Fo: Yep I said it! RADTIZ! Bring the flames bitches! I AM READY BABY! BRING IT! I would tell you in full detail how he is there and not killing everybody Buuut... I AM NO SPOILER *runs away while holding hands to mouth*)**_, Radtiz's wife Cabba, Piccolo, Ox King and Gohan.

Even their children were at the hospital; 2-year-old Trunks was seated between his mother and Oolong, his little sister Bra who was only five months old was napping in Bulma's arms.

Chi-Chi's youngest son Goten who was 2 years old was napping in his grandpa's massive arms.

Yamcha even became a dad; he had a son that was the spitting image of him who was named Kenji that was a couple of months older than Bra he was wide awake and crying for his mother _**(Fo: Not gonna tell you who she is yet ^^ It's a friggen shocker and my goodness I can't wait! *laughs like Dr. Evil*)**_ who was in the deliver room with Chi-Chi as one of the nurses.

Tien and Lunch who had married a few days before the Cell Games with Goku as the best man and they had a daughter who was a year old named Tia she was too busy having a somewhat conversation _**(Fo: If you can call it that... Haha little kids are cute... Sometimes...)**_ with her stuffed light pink rabbit with a big red bow around it's neck named Mr. Ears.

Piccolo even had a son _**(Fo: Oh yes he did! And I am betting you all are like OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Yes, you mofo's I did and I can You do not like do not read it -.- I'm not forcing you to read my fic.)**_ he was 2 years old and his name was Lute and he was napping under the coffee table.

There was Marron who was 2 years old was sleeping in Eighteen's arms.

In addition, Radtiz and Cabba's had a set of twins who were only a year old were fighting over a fire truck; there was Ein the girl and Zwei the boy.

They all were waiting for the newest Sayjinn to arrive. It seemed like forever until Maron _**(Fo: I wonder how many WHAT THE FUCK's I got just now *winks*)**_ came out with a big grin on her face.

"She had the baby!" Maron exclaimed as she skipped to the Z Fighters and their children.

They all stood up with excitement sides from Radtiz, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Can we see her!?" Lunch exclaimed with her sweet squeaky voice.

"Yeah, Mar when can we see Chi-Chi and the little one?" Yamcha asked his ex wife _**(Fo: Haha! BUUUURN! I think I got even more WTFs ^^ And even more flames. Again, you don't like it. DON'T READ MY... FICS! I don't go to yours and flame because I didn't like your changes -.-)**_.

She sighed lightly ever sense Yamcha called her _'Mar'_ everyone started calling her that the day he gave her that little nickname.

Mar did not mind though she liked it. Before she said anything, she took Kenji from Yamcha smothering him with her kisses. Kenji started to laugh with joy as he wrapped his short somewhat chubby arms around his mother's face.

"I missed you Kenny! Mommy loves you! Now be a good boy for Daddy, Mommy has to go back to work!" Mar said sweetly in a cooing baby voice as she handed Kenji back to Yamcha before ruffling his ebony locks and giving him a big kiss on his forehead.

One word to describe Yamcha's son was that he is a major _'Mamma's Boy'_.

She smiled sweetly at her little boy and then smiled at the group as she fixed her light pink scrubs.

"Can we see her now?" Bulma asked Mar.

She couldn't wait to see Chi-Chi and the new baby.

In fact, everyone couldn't wait. They all were too excited. They couldn't believe Goku and Chi-Chi had a daughter.

Well..

Not all of them.

"Yes, but I think you all should go in as small groups, the room isn't all that big," Mar _**(Fo: She will be referred as Mar from here on so I will not get confused with the blonde Marron. I get confused easy. *grumble*)**_ said kindly to everyone.

* * *

Mar separated the Z Fighters into groups; the first group will be the Son family with Gohan, Ox King, Goten, Radtiz, Cabba, Zwei, and Ein. Then it would be the Briefs with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. After the Briefs, it would be Yamcha, Puar, Kenji, Tien, Lunch, Tia, Piccolo, and Lute. In addition, the last group would be the Chestnuts as well as Master Roshi and Oolong.

"She is so beautiful!" Cabba chirped as she touched the baby's balled up fist in Gohan's arms.

Radtiz was leaning against the window with his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed watching his wife cooing over Chi-Chi's newborn daughter.

Cabba is a full Sayjinn wished back by the Dragon Balls; she had the Sayjinn black hair that was pixie short _**(Fo: Think of Halle Berry's hair when she had it oober short!)**_, she had the Sayjinn dark onyx eyes, she had a light tan, she was wearing a dark blue button up blouse, a black skirt that came down to her knees, and black flats.

Cabba is a very beautiful Sayjinn woman and very loud and hyperactive.

"Do you want to hold her Aunt Cabba?" Gohan asked with a smile as he held the baby to his aunt slightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she took the baby girl from Gohan's arms.

Radtiz face palmed at his wife's childish voice. Radtiz did adapt well on Earth with his mate Cabba. Though it was a challenge, he made peace with the Z Fighters. He even had a civil relationship with his brother.

"She's so tiny..." Cabba whispered as she held the newborn close to her.

Cabba walked over to her husband with a big smile on her face. Radtiz raised an eyebrow at his wife with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Look Sweetie! Isn't your niece adorable!?" she squeaked to her mate.

The Sayjinn looked at the small infant in his mate's arms. He snorted as he looked at the small Sayjinn; he saw Goku's face in that little girl's features. Radtiz did not answer her, as he stood straight up and walked past his wife and picked up their twins up off the floor.

"Radtiz?" Cabba spoke as she watched Radtiz carry the twins out of the room leaving Cabba there holding the baby.

"It's about Goku, I'm sure," Chi-Chi sighed as she watched the door close.

"I'm so sorry Chi-Chi... I'm afraid Radtiz still holds a grudge against Kakarrot," Cabba apologized for her husband's sudden rudeness.

It is somewhat true though, that Radtiz still held a grudge.

"He'll come around... He did for Gohan and Goten, didn't he?" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

Cabba sighed and gave Chi-Chi a warm smile as she walked over to Gohan.

"Here you go Gohan... Watch her head," Cabba said handing Gohan his baby sister.

Gohan was holding his little sister looked over his mom with the famous Son smile.

"So what's my baby sis name?" a 12-year Gohan asked his mother who was staring at him with so much warmth as he held his newborn sister.

Gohan already knew what his baby sister's name was going to be. Chi-Chi already had her name picked out even before the gender was revealed.

"Pan... That's her name, Pan," she said with a sweet grin as she stared at Pan in Gohan's arms.

Gohan gave his mother a warm smile as he handed her baby Pan.

"Do you think that this Pan will fall in love with our Trunks like the other three with their Trunks?" Gohan asked as he stared at a yawning baby Pan.

Though he came to learn that many things were different in the other three timelines, but that did not stop him from wondering if that Pan and Trunks in this timeline would fall in love like the other three timelines. Chi-Chi looked at her newborn daughter thinking. Thinking about the other Trunks and Pans; she sighed and forced them out of her mind.

"Maybe, or maybe not... Gohan could you bring me Goten?" Chi-Chi asked changing the subject.

She honestly did not want to think about the other three timelines.

She loved the three Pans, but this Pan.

This Pan, in this timeline she is hers.

Gohan sighed with a smile, he understood.

Gohan looked over at the rocking chair beside the bed and chuckled a bit when he saw little Goten hiding behind it.

Goten was peeking up at his mother.

"Do you want to see our new baby sister?" Gohan asked him as he squatted down resting his elbows on his lap while cradling his chin in the palm of both of his hands.

Goten titled his head to the side as he scratched the back of his neck.

Chi-Chi could not help but chuckle a bit at that.

"You remind me so much of your father," she chuckled as Gohan picked Goten up.

Gohan placed Goten in Chi-Chi's left arm.

Chi-Chi positioned Goten in her arm so he could see baby Pan.

Goten stared at Pan in _'awe'_ with eyes wide as saucers.

"This is your baby sister Pan," Chi-Chi said in her sweet motherly voice as she placed Pan on Goten's lap carefully.

"I'm her big brother now?" Goten asked his mother not taking his eyes off of Pan.

"Yes! Yes, you are," she giggled; she knew from that moment that Goten and Pan would be inseparable.

Goten looked at his mother with wide eyes, then he looked at Pan, and then back at his mother.

Ox King leaned over Goten to look at his granddaughter's face. He noted that his granddaughter looked a lot like his son in-law.

"She looks like Goku... You too Chi-Chi," he said with a smile as he brushed back Pan's dark locks gently.

Chi-Chi looked up at her father with a smile as she nodded her head.

* * *

After Gohan and his family left the hospital, because Ein, Zwei, and Goten were getting very cranky; the Briefs were next to see the baby Pan. Bulma was sitting at the foot of the bed holding a sleeping Bra, while Vegeta stood behind her with his arms crossed, and Trunks hiding out under the bed.

"She is so cute Chi! Is it alright if I could hold her?" Bulma asked her friend with stars in her ocean blue eyes.

Chi-Chi chuckled; she knew how Bulma loved babies. Bulma was a sucker for newborns. Could not say the same thing for Vegeta. He could care less; Bulma threaten him to destroy the Gravity Room if he did not come see the baby Pan.

"Of course," Chi-Chi said as she watched Bulma's smile grew ear to ear.

Bulma handed Vegeta their daughter Bra as she squealed with excitement. Bulma took the baby Pan from Chi-Chi as she stood up. Bulma made her way to the couch that was place in front of the large window.

She took a seat was she cradled little Pan.

"She is so beautiful Chi!" Bulma cooed as she kept her eyes on the newborn in her arms.

Chi-Chi grinned, she will never get tired hearing that. The dark haired woman looked over at Trunks who was now hiding between the sofa and the nightstand beside her bed. He was poking his little head out from his spot.

He was looking at baby Pan with a _'what-in-the-world-is-that-thing'_ look plastered all over his face.

Chi-Chi giggled as she watched Trunks. He is a sweet boy most of the time, but a bit of a handful. He defiantly takes after his father in that department.

She always loved how he would speak his mind, she thought it was cute.

"Would you like to hold Pan, Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked making the little boy gasp and retreat back into his hiding spot.

Chi-Chi giggled even more at this. Bulma giggled as well as she watched her son.

"Trunks, come hold little Pan," Bulma said sweetly to Trunks.

Trunks shook his head _'no'_ hastily.

He wanted nothing to do with that baby. Nothing to do with her at all.

"Come on, Sweetheart, she won't bite you," Bulma said drawing her son from his hiding spot.

Trunks looked up at his mother with knitted eyebrows. He didn't want to hold Pan. Trunks was being so stubborn. There was no chance in hell he was going to hold that baby in his mind.

"No! I don't wanna!" **(Fo: LOLZ! Had to add it! My little cousin Carter, he's 4 years old and he always says that ^^ It's so cute! I heart that little boy ^^)** Trunks exclaimed to his mother.

Vegeta rolled his onyx eyes with a sigh.

"Brat! Get on the damn couch and hold Kakarrot's brat!" Vegeta ordered making Trunks poke his head from his spot to look at his father.

Trunks stuck his tongue out at his father. Vegeta's eyebrow started to twitch as he growled in his throat.

**"BRAT!"** Vegeta roared at his son.

Trunks gasped as he fell backwards from his father's out burst. He knew he was in for it. Trunks could read it all over his father's face.

"Vegeta! If he doesn't want to hold the baby he doesn't have to!" Bulma yelled at her husband.

Trunks watched as his parents bickered back and forth. He had no idea what they were saying, then suddenly he noticed that time was slowing down. He gasped loudly when he saw that time had completely came to he halt. The room had a little grey tint even his parents, his sister, the baby, and Chi-Chi was the same color as the room.

"Trunks..." came a young woman's voice.

Trunks gasped loudly with wide eyes when he saw a woman with jet-black hair wearing strange white robes.

She had a white tube top that only covered her breast, a white robe that was opened with the sleeves tight that stopped at her wrist, the train of the robe was long and flowy that hit the floor and was even floating and had tiny golden bells attached at the ends of the robe, she also had a skirt on that had two slits that went up to her thighs, and on she had white ribbons that tied around her ankles up to her knees.

Trunks noticed she had a jet black tail waving behind her with two golden bands that hugged her tail and she had matching black wolf like ears on the top of her head _**(Fo: Think of InuYasha! *giggles*)**_.

Trunks shook as he backed closer to the wall as he watched the strange woman step closer to him.

He was scared; who wouldn't be...

His parents were frozen still and there was a strange young woman that appeared out of nowhere.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Trunks," the young woman spoke with a gentle voice.

Trunks relaxed, there was something about her voice it were soothing.

"Are you a good guy?" Trunks asked as he crawled from his hiding spot staring up at her.

The young woman chuckled lightly at his question.

"You can trust me..." she said as she held her hand out to Trunks.

Trunks looked at her hand then up at her. He smiled a little as he placed his tiny hand into her hand.

She smiled back at him as she helped him onto his feet.

"That baby over there... She is very special, Trunks," she spoke as she pointed to the baby girl in Bulma's arms.

Trunks looked at baby Pan and then at the young woman as he blinked his ice blue eyes twice.

"How come?" he asked innocently as he titled his head to one side.

The strange young woman sighed with a smile.

"Do you know what an angel is?" she asked sweetly as she walked over to Chi-Chi.

Trunks noticed the sad look in her dark coal eyes as he watched her bring her hand to Chi-Chi's face.

She was hesitating; bringing her hand back to her chest and placing it on her heart.

He wanted to ask her how she knew all this and Chi Chi, however he reframed from asking. He saw a single tear trail down her cheek but she quickly caught it with the back of her free hand.

"Mom told me angels are from the heavens _**(Fo: I am Catholic and let me tell you... I am not preaching here... As much as I want too *grumble* DON'T HATE ME! But the angels in this fanfiction are Tessacains. Will be explained I promise!)**_... They watch over us and they live beyond time and space," Trunks answered her question with big eyes as he watched the strange young woman lean over and place her forehead against the side of Chi-Chi's head with one hand cradling the back of her neck and the other lightly caressing the one side of her face.

"Chi-Chi... I am sorry for all the hurtful things I said I hope you find joy with your family in this timeline. I did want to be part of your world..." she whispered quietly to a frozen Chi-Chi as she as her eyes with a thin lip while tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

He watched her with a curious eye as she whispered something to Chi-Chi. With his Sayjinn hearing he had heard what she had whispered. He did not quite understand at what she had meant.

She looked sad; with full of guilt and regret.

"That little girl... She will be very precious to her friends and family... She will be precious especially to you and another," she spoke with a light voice as she kissed Chi-Chi on her cheek before she stood up straight looking at Trunks.

Trunks scrunched his nose; he did not know what she s talking about.

"Another? Is that person a bad guy?" Trunks asked as his brows knitted together.

The young woman smiled with a slight chuckle as she shook her head _'no'_.

"He may seem like it... That young boy will have an empty heart. Caused by so much pain he will have to endure. However, the little girl over there is the only one that can fill his heart; it won't be easy though... He will go through so much. You and this boy will be the only ones that will be able to save that tiny baby one day," she said with a serious tone as she stared at Trunks.

Trunks stared at her in _'awe'_ with wide eyes as he nodded his head.

"Who is he? What's his name? Do I know him already?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

The young woman sighed softly as she shook her head _'no'_.

"Who is he? When will I meet him? Is he strong? How old is he? Does he like waffles? Or does he like pancakes? Oh, wait! Does he like French toast? Will he go to school with me? Does he like cars? What's he like?" Trunks bombarded her with his questions.

She chuckled at all his questions; she was taken with his innocence.

The woman closed her onyx eyes as she brought her hands to her chest.

"He will be important to her... You will be important to her," she said softly.

Her dark colored eyes widened when she felt a pair of small arms wrapping around her leg.

"You look like you want to cry," Trunks whispered as he looked up at her.

She smiled as she knelt down taking him into a hug.

"Promise me one thing Trunks..." she whispered softly feeling her voice breaking as she fought back tears.

It was taking everything in her power not to break down.

"Okay," he spoke as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't stop loving her... No matter what," she whispered to him softly.

Trunks gasped as his eyes shot wide open. In a blink of an eye, the young woman was gone. He stood there shocked, and then he heard his parents bickering like time had never frozen. Almost like nothing had ever happened with the encounter of the strange young woman. He decided he wouldn't mention it to his parents or anyone else for that matter. They'll probably thinks he's crazy.

"Mom... I'll hold her now," he said as he walked over to his mother.

Bulma looked at her son dumbfounded.

She had no idea how Trunks ended up by her legs.

She dismissed her confusion as she stared blankly at her son.

"Okay... Go sit next to Gohan," she said as she walked over to the couch.

Trunks nodded his head and jumped up onto the couch next to Gohan. Trunks looked up over at Gohan to see him smiling warmly at him.

"Don't worry Trunks, I'll be right here to help you," Gohan assured him as he gave the little lavender haired boy a thumbs up.

Trunks smiled up at Gohan as he nodded his head. Trunks held out his arms waiting for his mother. Bulma placed baby Pan carefully in Trunks little arms.

"Careful!" Bulma whispered to her son as she watched him position little baby Pan in his lap.

Trunks scrunched up his nose as he stared at her.

_'This baby is gonna save the world?'_ he asked himself as he scrunched up his eyebrows.

He did not quite understand what the strange woman meant by Pan, himself, and the other boy being the only ones that can save their world. In fact, he did not like the baby.

She looked wrinkly _**(Fo: I am one of those people who find newborns weird looking. I am sorry I just do. If I ever have a kid my step mom be like 'Aw! She cute!' then I will be like 'Are you on crack? She looks like Benjamin Button,' I know, I know, I know... I m mean.)**_ and she was all red.

The baby looked so weird to Trunks.

"Isn't she cute Trunks?" Bulma cooed as she leaned forward to be eye level with little Trunks.

Trunks looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. He titled his head to the side as he gazed at the baby Pan.

"She looks like Master Roshi without his beard..." he answered with a matter of fact.

Gohan face palmed, Bulma sweat dropped with a loud gasp while Vegeta snickered a bit.

Bulma looked at her son with her ocean blue eyes bugging out.

**"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS!"** she yelled at her son.

She could not believe her son had said that.

The blue haired woman felt so embarrassed. Bulma looked over at Chi-Chi with anime tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chi!" she apologized for her son's comment.

Chi-Chi giggled at this.

She found it adorable what Trunks had said.

However, she did not think, her daughter looked anything like an old man.

She smiled nonetheless.

Chi-Chi thought Bulma was going to have a stroke.

She kinda figured that the blue haired woman was embarrassed.

"It's fine Bulma... He is a little boy after all," Chi-Chi assured her friend.

She sweat dropped when she saw that Bulma didn't hear a word she said.

Bulma was too busy scolding her son. Chi-Chi smiled at this.

She sighed as she laid her head against the head board.

This was the best day of her life...

* * *

Master Roshi had made it back to his home thanks to Tien. The old perv was just sitting in his beach chair admiring the ocean view.

_**"Master Roshi..."**_ came a man's voice.

The old man turned around to see a giant mountain lion _**(Fo: If you read 'Wolf Howling At The Moon', you will know who this is *wink*)**_, Roshi stood up in a hurry.

He knocked over his beach chair in the process. However, it was not out of fear. Roshi knew who this animal was; he saw this animal in the hospital moments before Pan was born. He saw the mountain lion transform into a human.

The beast was now a man looking like he was in his mid 30's with ashy dark blonde air that was pushed back that hit the top of his spine, his eyes were an amber gold with puma pupils, his skin had a slight bronzy tan, he was wearing strange white robes with golden beaded trims around his waist that covered his rear that came down touching the sand, for pants he wore silk trousers that came down to his knees and poofed out slightly, he also had a silky white sash that came up over both his shoulders and covered parts of his torso and they were bonded by a golden hoop that hit the small of his back and the rest of the sash hung loosely barely touching the sandy beach, he had many golden bangles on both his wrist and ankles, around his neck was a golden choker that covered his Adam's apple, and he had a mountain lion tail swaying back and forth with content.

"Claw..." Roshi breathed out as he adjusted his sunglasses.

* * *

-Flashback- 

* * *

_Master Roshi had gone off to the maternity snack room for a cup of coffee. He has been here long with Radtiz and Android Eighteen. Eighteen and Chi-Chi had became close over the years, they made it a tradition exchanging recipes._

_Eighteen and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen talking about the latest cooking show, while Radtiz was fixing Chi-Chi's broken AC unit and Master Roshi reading the latest fashion magazine **(Fo: You know he ain't interested in the damn articles. *wink*)** at the kitchen table._

_It was there and then that Chi-Chi's water broke. They all been at the hospital for an hour. Master Roshi knew it would be awhile, so he decided to go for a cup of coffee. As he was about to take a sip of his coffee he felt a small breeze and looked behind him at the hall and saw a giant mountain lion staring at him. He almost soiled himself as he shrieked dropping the coffee in the process._

_**"You have nothing to fear... I am here merely here to tell you what is to come in the future,"** the big cat had said calmly._

_"Wha?" Roshi gasped loudly as he fixed his sunglasses._

_Master Roshi almost thought he was dreaming as he stared at the large cat. In all his years, he never had seen anything like it. Then it dawned to him, the puma was talking._

_"Wait! Before you... Er... Say anything! Am I dreaming?" the old man asked as he rubbed his bald head._

_The mountain lion shook his head assuring the old hermit that this was no dream._

_"Well... Hehe... Now that has been cleared up! What is your name?" Roshi asked with a nervous chuckle the large creature as he scratched the back of his neck._

_**"Claw..."** Claw answered the old hermit's question._

_Roshi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"So, what is it you are here to tell me?" Roshi asked in a serious tone._

_**"Six years will pass and there will be a young boy living on your planet, this boy is my son... Your friends will distrust him and some will see him as a threat,"** the giant feline continued to explain._

_"Is he?" Roshi asked him in a serious tone._

_**"If he chooses... There are two paths he can take, however he needs guidance. The two guardians he will have, won't be enough,"** the large feline beast explained softly._

_"What can I do?" Roshi asked him with one of his eyebrows raised high._

_He was not so sure, what he could do to help._

_**"Inform Goku..."**_

* * *

-End of Flashback- 

* * *

"I thought I saw the last of you..." Master Roshi said in a nervous way.

Claw gave him a small grin as he shook his head _'no'_.

"I've came to give you this," he said as he held out both of his hands.

There was a bright beautiful light forming in Claw's hand. Roshi was so shocked to see a small box forming in Claw's hands. It was small, a light jade green with gold beaded trim. The old hermit had never seen something so beautiful in all his years. It looked so fragile to the touch.

"What is it?" Master Roshi asked as adjusted his glasses.

Claw smiled as he walked closer to Master Roshi.

"This music box is of great importance... You will give it to my son," he explained.

He noticed that the old hermit was confused.

"In time... Everything will fall into place," he said as he opened the music box.

The music box was playing the most beautiful melody _**(Fo: Remember the music box from 'Fable II'? That's what the song the music box is playing in my fic. If you don't know what 'Fable' is play it! Or go on 'YouTube' and search for the music box melody. Then you know what I'm talking about ^^ Oh! And play the game! You will heart it ^^)**_ he has ever heard.

Roshi gasped at what he saw. He was looking at an image of a floating island. It looked like it was lost in clouds and stars as it slowly turned. The hermit never seen something so beautiful.

"It's so beautiful... Is that your home?" Roshi asked as he put his face close to the music box.

"Aye..." Claw answered as he closed the music box stopping the beautiful music coming from within the box.

Roshi looked at Claw; he knew there was more. Roshi could see it in his eyes.

"I need you to keep this music box safe and give it to my son when the time is right," Claw explained as he handed the small music box to Master Roshi.

"What do you mean? How will I know to give this to him?" he asked as he took the music box from Claw's hands.

"You'll know..." Claw answered with a smile as he started to fade away.

Roshi knew he could do this, but one thing he was unclear of.

**"WAIT!"** Master Roshi called out as he raised a hand in there air.

"Whose your son?" he asked, but Claw had already faded away.

Roshi sighed when he saw that Claw was not going to answer his final question.

Who is Claw's son?

* * *

A few weeks has passed since the birth of baby Pan. Chi-Chi was holding her daughter as she sat in a wooden rocking chair on the front porch.

She was so happy to be holding her daughter at Mt. Paoz.

She had baby Pan wrapped in a soft pink baby blanket.

Holding her close to her chest. Chi-Chi was taking in the fall air.

She couldn't believe it has been three weeks since she took Pan from the hospital.

She couldn't be happier.

Chi-Chi noticed a figure coming towards her in the sky.

She smiled, she knew who it was.

It was Radtiz, she had called him earlier. Chi-Chi wanted to talk to him about Goku. As he landed on her front lawn she noticed he had an annoyed frown on his face.

"Radtiz, I think it s time for you to hold your niece..." Chi-Chi said in a stern voice as she stood up from her chair.

"Chi-Chi..." he said as he glared at her.

He knew the reason why his sister in-law asked him to her home. His wife forced him to meet with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi shook her head _'no'_ as she walked closer to her brother in-law.

Radtiz growled as he took some steps back.

"You need to let go of Goku!" she yelled at Radtiz.

She felt fresh salty tears start to form in her eyes.

"This isn't fair to Pan! She is your niece dammit!" she screamed at him as she felt her tears fall down her cheeks.

"When I look at her I see my brother's face," Radtiz finally spoke with harden eyes.

He couldn't take his eyes off the baby girl in Chi-Chi's arms.

"Radtiz... Please hold my daughter," Chi-Chi begged through sobs.

This was breaking her heart.

She wanted him to hold Pan.

She understood Radtiz hasn't let go of Goku's death from the Cell Games.

However, the truth is; either has she. Radtiz however, seemed to take Goku's death the hardest out of them all.

"I'm leaving..." Radtiz said without any emotions in his voice as he turned around.

* * *

On a planet called Inferno, lived a woman named Suuki _**(Fo: Sounds like soup.)**_.

She was a full blooded Sayjinn.

Suuki had black hair; her hair was messy like a Sayjinn that was parted down the middle and stopped at her ribcage.

She was wearing a yellow tube top, a matching yellow skirt, a red sash rapped around her waist, brown gladiator sandals, red chunky earrings, and a red chunky rock choker.

She was fuming.

Her lover had insulted her.

_'Weak!? Worthless!? Whore!? I am a Sayjinn!'_ her thoughts screamed as she ripped open a bedroom door in her home.

There she stood glaring at a small boy about only a year old. He looked scared as he crawled to the closet. He had black hair with the front barely touching his eyes and the back covering the back of his neck. His dark onyx eyes stared at the woman in horror as he shook.

"Little Bastard..." Suuki snarled as she stalked towards his with her hands in a tight fist.

Her eyebrow started to twitch when she heard him make a small whimper.

She despised that toddler.

She loathed him with every fiber of her being.

Suuki couldn't stand how weak and worthless he was.

It made her sick just looking at him.

She let out a battle cry as she lunged at him.

The small boy yelped as she kicked him in the side sending him flying into the closet door. The small boy couldn't breath. He was crying. However, nothing came out. His eyes were squeezed shut with tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes. Then he let out a ear shattering cry as he curled up in a ball.

Suuki covered her ears with her hands to drown out his loud cries.

The screams made her feel like her ears were falling off.

She felt something pop in her head.

It made her want to cause even more pain on the small toddler.

Suuki stared at that boy with daggers in her onyx eyes.

"You annoying brat..."

* * *

_**"I have to stop her!"**_ Claw exclaimed as he glared at the small orb in front of him.

He was staring at a orb with an image showing Suuki kicking the little boy repeatedly. He was standing in a vacant bright white room that had white feathers floating. Claw felt his blood boiling as he watched.

_**"I know this is hard my friend... You can't intervene,"**_ came the voice of a large white wolf.

Claw looked over at the large white wolf.

_**"I can't let this go on any longer!"**_ he yelled at the white wolf.

The wolf shook her head as she stepped closer to the orb and wolf was large with fur white as snow with a black tipped tail and eyes blue as the winter sky.

_**"Claw... All life will be doomed if you try to take him now,"**_ she said somberly as she hung her head down.

Claw growled as he looked at the Sayjinn woman throw the little boy against the wall by his neck.

_**"Snow (Fo: If you read my fic 'Wolf Howling At The Moon' you'll know who she is *wink*) he's my son..."**_ he spoke softly as glanced over at Snow.

Snow knew that Claw was hurting as they watch his son's abuse.

Abuse caused by the Sayjinn woman.

Snow was a mother herself.

She had twin sons and an adopted daughter.

Snow would react just like Claw if that were one of her children.

However, they needed to stick to the plan. The fate of every life in every timeline depended on it. Even if this path was filled with abuse. However, it has to be this way.

In time he will be saved...

* * *

The small boy laid on his twin sized mattress sobbing. His body ached of pain.

Suuki had left him hours ago to meet with another one of her lovers.

He doesn't understand why she hurts him so. The small child wanted her love. But, all she gave him was pain.

"Sasuke..." came a woman's voice.

Sasuke jumped to his fit at hearing his name being called.

He looked to see a woman.

She was beautiful with long white hair that came to the middle of her back, her bangs were pushed back with a small wolf's head silver clip she had a blue gem embedded in her forehead, she wore strange white and blue kimono and a pale blue robe covered in snowflakes.

Sasuke noticed she had white wolf ears on the top of her head and a white wolf tail with a black tip swaying behind her.

He was so scared of her. He was shaking as he stared at her wide eyed.

She knew he was scared.

"You don't need to fear me Sasuke... My name is Snow, I'm a friend," she said sweetly with a loving grin on her features.

The little boy didn't speak. He just stared at Snow with eyes wide as saucers.

Snow felt her heart break as she stared at Sasuke.

All the pain he endured from that woman was written on him.

"A mother should protect her child... I'm sorry your mother causes you pain," Snow spoke as she knelt down and picked up a stained stuffed bear.

She stared at the bear; it was brown with a missing an eye.

Snow felt a lump in her thoart.

"A mother's duty is to protect her children and to love them..." she spoke as a tear slid down her cheek as she stared at the bear in her hand.

Sasuke stared at her and took a few steps towards her.

Something inside him told him he can trust her and that she won't hurt him.

Snow smiled as he stood in front of her with his eyes wide.

She handed him the bear and watched him as he hugged the bear.

He hugged his toy as if it was his savior.

Sasuke opened hi eyes when he heard Snow sigh.

He saw that she was staring at him with a small grin.

Snow placed her hands on his shoulder.

She felt him tense from her touch.

"I am here to awaken something special inside you," she whispered to him with warmth in her voice.

Sasuke just stared at her not moving as he watched Snow placed her right hand over his heart.

He closed his onyx eyes when he felt a warm sensation filling his heart. It felt so warm and comforting. It made him feel safe. Like nothing in the world could harm him again.

Snow stood up and took a couple steps back when she saw that he was engulfed in a bright red light.

She smiled as the light disappeared and saw that Sasuke was unconscious on the floor.

However, there was something different about him.

He had a tail...

His tail was a cat tail. It was black and bushy with a white tip.

She frowned as she went to pick him up.

She wanted to take him with her, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You will be taken from here on day..." she whispered to him as she laid him on his mattress.

She covered him with a heavy brown blanket.

She stared at him for a moment as she ran her hand through his black hair.

Snow smiled at him one last time as she disappeared in a cloud of golden dust and white feathers.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! What you all think!? **_

_**Washu: I like this Fo! It's pretty good! **_

_**Fo: Doh! Thanks Washu! I have to admit I had a hard time writing this. The abuse part was the hardest part for me... **_

_**Taichi: When will we see the next chapter Fo?**_

_** Fo: Soon I hope... In the mean time! Read my other fics readers ^^ **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Guns N' Roses'.**_

_**Fo: And don't forget to review you guys!**_


End file.
